


Home Sweet Home

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Home Sweet Home

** #14. Home Sweet Home  **  
** Prompt: ** A Place To Belong  
 ** Characters: ** Charming, Henry, Emma   
** Word Count: ** 328:  
 ** Rating: ** G

** Home Sweet Home  **  
Charming picked Henry up at school to take him to Emma at the sheriff’s office. 

Henry got in and sat staring out the window for a few minutes. He suddenly looked over at Charming in the driver’s seat.  

“Grandpa, did you know that Mom and I are looking for a place to live?” 

“I had heard.” Charming smiled. “I think your grandmother was hoping that you and your mom would come back and live with us.” 

“Mom said that it would be too crowded there. Maybe we should all look for a new place. We could find somewhere we all could live together.” Henry suggested.

“I would like that and so would Snow. But your mom is a grown woman and she doesn’t need to live with her parents.” Charming said with a sad sigh. “We will be over all the time with your uncle.” 

“I know but it isn’t the same. I just want a place where we can all call home. You know a place where we all belong. I missed having family in New York.” Henry said. 

“You will always have family, Henry. You and your mom are part of our heart and that is where you will always belong.” Charming said as he pulled up into the parking lot of the sheriff’s office. “Give your mom a kiss for me. I need to go get some diapers.”

“Will do!” Henry got out and waved as charming drove off. He went inside and gave Emma a kiss.

“What was that for?” Emma asked, slightly suspicious. 

“Grandpa sent it.” Henry said. He held up his backpack and grinned. “I have homework.” 

“Yeah kid, you better get to it.” Emma said as she watched him sit at the table and pull out his schoolbooks. She smiled. 

Henry looked up at her and returned the smile. “Mom, this is where we belong and I’m glad to be home.” 

“Me too kid.” Emma said with a feeling of contentment.


End file.
